orthosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayeris
Eons ago, there was a lone planet where oceans were large, forests were lush, and harvests were bountiful. The Humanoids of the land, while arrogant and tension filled, stayed mostly to themselves. War wasn't often ripping across the landscape, but when it did, it was vicious and large in scale, having long term cataclysmic effects on the world. The real wars however, were fought in secret. This world was called, Ikhaya. The Glass Prophecy Ikhaya was home to five main gods, who split into teams of two and warred over millennia with each other for true control of the planet. These Gods, referred to the mortals as "The Pantheon" were immortal. They could be killed physically, but would then return to the source of their immortality, referred to as their "Throne." Challengers often wandered into their throne worlds for loot and glory and an amazing story to share at their local tavern, but were usually killed off by the numerous defenses, traps, puzzles and personal guards. For if a god were killed in their throne room, they would be removed permanently. To combat this, each member of the Pantheon "recruited" a specific person in their ranks, and placed them to guard their Immortality, and start the ritual of creating them a new body to resume their plans. The guardians of the immortality are referred to as "Archons." The most powerful of the Gods was a male, who's powers allowed him to travel across time as far in each direction as he wanted. He used this power to collect souls at the remains of battlefields, and amass an army of undead. Xaldin was a natural leader, a likable guy, but above all else, was the most powerful of all six gods. One on one, would defeat anyone the universe had to offer. Opposing him was his younger sister, Sinon. Her red hair overlay a strong mind, as physically she was the weakest. However she was the most resourceful of the group. Her powers allowed her to move between dimensions at will, which she used to hide experiments and test subjects she cultivated in other worlds. In fact, Sinon had her own personal library, where she called upon them at the mere opening of a book. It was designed a labyrinth to ward off intruders into her personal Throne world. Aiding her were the God of Thunder, Loxas and the youngest of the five, the Goddess of Life, Marluxia. Sinon was ruthless. Manipulative. Resourceful. A group of adventurers decided they had had enough of her, and took matters into their own hands. They successfully cornered and killed her in the material plane, and then using information provided to them as a reward from the Prime Minister of Heartfelia (the largest and most powerful nation at the time) they launched an assault onto her home world, the entrance to it located beneath a church. In this throne room, they met Sinon's three personal bodyguards, whom she displaced from a different dimension, and forced them into servitude. The adventurers convinced the bodyguards to be worthy of Sinon's challenge. They then killed Sinon's right hand man, a 20 foot Minotaur named Titan, and finally slayed the Goddess herself. Sinon's Archon, they learned, was her daughter, a Demigod named Asha. One of the adventurers threw Asha into a Bag of Devouring, and she was never seen again. The only thing remaining to remove the presence of the gods from this world was to defeat Xaldin. The adventurers were aided by a Sinon's bodyguards, who were unable to return to their home dimensions, because their "contracts" to Sinon were unfulfilled, as they could only return if Xaldin lay dead. Their names were Ezren Aster, Levi Taylor and Oliver Bell, three gifted Wizards. They returned to find Xaldin and Loxas at war, to which Loxas crushed Xaldin easily. They assisted the adventurers into crushing Xaldin's immortality, which was hidden inside of his being. With Sinon gone, and Xaldin now being a mortal, the world of Ikhaya was safe. Marluxia was to be the gatekeeper and keep it insulated from any other dieties, and watch over as this peaceful land was now in control of it's own destiny. The Archon's Revival Upon her being thrown into the Bag of Devouring, Asha was an immortal child. When she awoke, she was no more either. She found herself alive, and aged 8 full years, now being a 19 year old human. She was no longer in the material plane, instead finding herself in a plane of existence where the elemental plane of Water and Earth met, creating a swampy marsh over the entire landscape. For three years, she scoured and survived on this landscape, mingling with the Hummanoids stubborn to cling to life here. She wanted revenge on Xaldin for pushing her mother to the end. The wanted revenge on the Adventurers for banishing her here. She wanted revenge on her mother for the abuse she put her through in her lifetime. She found a Genie. She wished to have the ability too use one spell, which was granted (and carefully worded). She cast the spell "Wish." She wished for only one thing. The powers and immortality of the Goddess Sinon. Asha was now able to create, and leap between dimensions, and now immortal to see it all through. She went to work immediately. She then managed to create a dimension, a world, where she created life. She displaced humanoids, materials, flora and fauna, over thousands of years. She carefully monitored the realm she created to ensure it’s power and stability, interacting directly only in times of crisis. This world she reffered to as "Protera", her own personal project. Hundreds of years passed on Protera. Her primary goal was to destroy Xaldin, not knowing if he still reigned, as she thought it most wise to not return to her home dimension. As far as she knew he could move through time in the “x” direction, what we would call time travel. She also knew she would never be able to destroy him entirely, but she knew that she could render his powers useless if she destroyed the one timeline Xaldin could control. After all, she could leap across any dimension she felt like, so long as it was connected. So, by a process referred to as Temporal Siege, she placed her new timeline and dimension over his. This connected the previously isolated Protera to the greater abyss, heavens and all other connected planes of existence. Deities and Gods saw this new land to rule and warred over it, and triggered what history would call; the Great Deity War. The people of the two timelines saw the world ending, and to that end warred with entire civilizations and cultures they hadn't seen before. Deities leapt in to gain whatever they could. You know how petty god’s are. Wanting followers, wanting items, collecting power. The fighting was so savage, Bahamut, the over-Deity and ruler of all realms was forced to step in. He purged the world of all war. Entire continents were wipped off the map. Deities who opposed him were wiped from existence. Then, to attain peace, there was one final battle. had his final battle with Ewok Freehold, a Tiefling who deceived genies, Dieties, and kings to become all powerful. He collected weapons, relics, and used sacrifices to be powerful enough to challenge him. Their fight was so ground breaking and dramatic, it is said the entire world shook with each blow. Bahamut defeated Freehold, and this event officially ended the Great Deity War. Bahamut looked to Asha, the creator of this mess, and said he would not return if the world was under such peril again. This new world was her mess, and she would serve under him to ensure she didnt ruin it again. Of course, she obliged. He made this world accessible by a single dimensional gate, which she was to guard. Bahamut would watch over all dimensions from one side, and she would guard the world from hers. As for the world, significant portions were scarred, divided, or unusable altogether. It is said in legend it took her two centuries to removed the parts of the world where the magic has drained, and where life could not live, to replace it with lush landscapes, rushing rivers, and arcane energy for humans to use. The world, in it’s simple complexity, spun on, and it is here that history truly began. It was then, Asha referred to this world in Celestial for "Land of the Fresh Start." She called it Ayeris.